Names
by Wilchen
Summary: Nighttime is weird and inspires conversation about all kinds of things. Names, scars, the past... [Fluff, Scar/Miles, Post-canon, Established Relationship, slightly sexual]


"Scar?", Miles whispers.

He is laying behind him with some space between them. Scar can feel his soft breath against his neck. Despite the temperature drop of the night it is still too hot for the Briggs soldier. Scar can tell that the other man doesn't sleep well here, he keeps tossing and turning and never seems to wake up rested.

"Are you gonna take a new name?"

Miles is lightly running his fingertips over his arm, tracing the lines of the tattoo. Scar feels a pleasant frisson run down his back. The fingers follow all the curls and bows, sometimes hesitating, resting longer in one place.

"No.", Scar replies.

"Good."

Miles' fingers now run over the scar where the arm attaches to his shoulder. The tissue there has healed well, as well as can be, but the skin still is a bit more sensitive to the touch. Miles starts applying some pressure now. Not painful, far away from a painful amount, he's just going from ghosting over his skin to actually touching and feeling him.

"Why?", Scar asks.

Most people kept insisting he should choose a name, or take back his old one. So the Amestrian's reaction comes as a surprise.

Miles presses a little kiss on the scar on his arm.

"I think Scar is a good name."

Scar can feel him smile against his skin.

"I think.. it represents you well."

He turns a little to look at Miles. His hair sticks to his skin, and is hard with dried sweat and while he doesn't look quite burned, you can still tell the heat and dry air aren't what he's used to. In some places the skin is peeling in others it just looks oddly thin. Miles seems tired. But he also looks happy and so deeply in love that Scar blushes and turns back around embarrassed.

"Do you want me to explain why I think that?", Miles says in a low voice. He manages to make it sound like a dirty innuendo and a declaration of love at the same time.

"Yes", Scar says quietly and even in the short word you can almost hear him tremble.

Miles' lips ghost over his arm sometimes stopping to press little kiss against his skin. When he speaks again Scar can feel his lips moving against his arm and his breath against his own skin.

"I think it represents you because it captures what was done to you, who it made you become and-"

He pauses to press another kiss to the sensitive scar tissue.

"- most importantly, healing."

Scar turns again, then lies down on his back his entire right side pressing into Miles.

"I don't like it.", He says quietly.

He doesn't notice that he is crying, until Miles wipes a tear away. The worried look on Miles face irritates him and he closes his eyes.

"I don't like the scar either." He touches his left hand to his face.

"It is a constant reminder of all the senseless death and hurt. Of my entire family being murdered. It is what defines me, what the people see first when they look at me."

He breathes in shakily. He hadn't expected to get this emotional about it.

"Sorry," he whispers.

Miles pauses in his pattern drawing.

"I still think it's beautiful because, eventhough you were hurt so badly, you survived." He bows over him and kisses his forehead.

Then he resumes exploring the ink on Scar's arms.

"And," Miles goes on, "because that's not the only scar you carry."

Scar opens his eyes again and watches as Miles sits up a little. He suddenly feels exposed. Like the other man can see everything about him and more. He has to resist the urge to pull up his blanket to attempt to cover himself.

"This scar," Miles kisses his face and eyes and Scar can feel his skin growing warm. "Might have come from hate and hurt and misery. But this scar," Miles lets his hands glide down scars body over many smaller marks and wounds, back to his arm. "This scar came from love and help and healing"

Scar trembles under the other's touch. He breathes out shakily. Then turns around and kisses Miles. His lips are warm and Scar is as always surprised by their softness. He hums. Warmth floods through him and it isn't just the combined heat of the desert and their bodies.

"I never thought about it like that," he says quietly, against the other's lips.

"I always saw it as the death of my brother."

He swallows hard. Ishval has been bringing a lot of memories back. The painful ones and the ones that are painful by virtue of all the ones in them having died.

Miles looks at him again with that intense focus. He wonders about what he sees in him. And he wonders why someone who seems to see all of him is staying with him. He has caused so much hurt. So much sorrow he could never make up for.

"See it as your life," Miles whispers against Scar's neck before pressing a kiss there. It is not soft like the previous kisses, instead it almost transcends into a bite. Scar gasps.

"It is a mark of love. Stronger but similar to how these will be." He says before continuing to kiss, suck and bite at Scar's skin, working himself down his body.

Scar hums again. Trying to communicate that he appreciates Miles words and actions but tears are undermining his efforts. Miles halts his progress.

"Are you okay?"

Scar nods. "Please go on."

Miles grins a little.

"I could of course- always call you- something else-" he says between kisses "if you'd prefer that-"

A little noise of pleasure escapes Scar as Miles places a kiss below his belly button.

"Sexy Sir,"

Scar chuckles before moaning in response to Miles' licking

"Drop. dead. hand.some. man."

He accentuates every word with a kiss and end with a soft bite.

"King Muscle Hunk"

Scar laughs.

"Are you-" he gasps "-trying to dirty talk me?"

"Psst-" Miles bites lightly, but the skin is sensitive there making Scar squirm slightly "-don't talk Mr. Come-Again."

A strangled noise escapes the Ishvalan, half laugh, half moan.

"Slayer Of Hearts, Bed Desert-"

"Don't you- don't you mean dessert", Scar interjects, breathless from laughing and the things Miles is doing to his body.

"Shush It's cause you're hot. Like this hell" Miles says while figeting with Scar's pants.

Scar laughs. "I love you so much."

Miles stops for a second.

"My love," he murmurs.

Before opening his pants.

AN:

Scar cries before during and after sex and Miles' kink is making him laugh

Please be kind to me uwu


End file.
